Song Fic Shuffle Challenge!
by thorny21
Summary: A series of drabbles for a song shuffle challenge.


**Shuffle challenge! **

**Rules: 1: Pick a pairing you like. 2: Turn your music on shuffle. 3: Write a drabble/fic related to each song that plays, no extra time! 4: Do ten of these then post away!**

**Pairing: **

**Lavi x Lenalee**

**Song 1 Time of My Life (Dirty Bit) By The Black Eyed Peas**

Lavi and Lenalee were sneaking through the halls of The Black Order late at night. They were holding a big celebration for Allen's birthday and they were intent on attending together. Komui had found out about their relationship and had forbidden the two young lovers from being together. They reached the great hall where music was blaring and there were hot sweaty bodies dancing to the beat. Lavi and Lenalee wasted no time in jumping into the mix and grinding on each other. They remained together late into the night with neither one noticing they were being watched by Reever and Komui.

"Lenalee!" Komui shouted when Lavi grabbed her hips and pulled her tight against him.

**Song 2 Cupid Shuffle By Cupid**

"Come on, Lavi!" Lenalee cried as she pulled a slightly drunk Lavi to the middle of the dance floor.

"But Lenalee I can't dance to this!" Lavi slurred.

"Just listen to the words and do what it says," Lenalee instructed. Lavi shrugged and watched as the others danced to the upbeat song. He was surprised to see Allen there dancing with what looked like a very annoyed Kanda. Surprisingly Kanda was quite good at it. Lavi kept messing up but it made Lenalee laugh so he didn't care all that much. Every time the song kept saying "kick" someone behind the red head would kick him in the butt. Lenalee looked like she was having a great time and he didn't want to ruin her first day off in a long time so he ignored it. When the song finally faded away and he'd had enough Lavi turned around only to see Komui right behind him with a goofy smile on his face.

**Song 3 Cold by Crossfade**

Lavi was leaning against the wall watching as Lenalee packed her things. He knew nothing that he said at this point would ever change her mind. She was leaving and that was it. He didn't mean to treat her the way he had been lately but it really wasn't his fault. He had learned from Bookman to never trust anyone, never let anyone get too close. You never knew if they were truly a human or an Akuma in disguise. If you weren't careful you could get killed. As much as he loved the green haired girl he couldn't allow himself to get too close to her….or her to him. Before he knew it, Lenalee was gone.

**Song 4 I Need A Doctor By Dr. Dre and Featuring Eminem and Skylar Grey**

Lenalee didn't know what happened to Lavi. He had come back from his mission quieter then he normally was. He gave his report to Komui almost a week ago and then disappeared into his room. The next few days the only time anyone saw the red head was when he came out to grab a quick bite to eat or use the bathroom. There was definitely something wrong with him and Lenalee wanted to find out what it was. Even Kanda seemed concerned when Lavi didn't call him by his first name, Yuu. The green haired girl broke into his room three days ago only to find Lavi passed out on the floor, blood seeping from his slit wrists.

"Lavi!" she cried, gaining the attention of everyone outside. They had quickly taken him to the infirmary and stabilized him but he had yet to wake up. Lenalee sat in the chair refusing to leave his side.

**Song 5 On the Floor By Pitbull and featuring J-Lo**

Lavi walked into the great hall intending to have a great time. He was single and on the prowl. He didn't care what the music was or who was there…all he wanted to do was dance the night away. He had just come back from a mission and he needed to blow off some steam. A loud shout drew his attention to the dance floor and his eyes followed the voice only to see Chief Komui's little sister shaking it to the beat. He was instantly drawn to the green haired beauty and he made his way over to her, pushing past everyone in the crowd. He said nothing as he strutted up to the young girl, grabbed her by the hips roughly and pulled her to him, swaying to the beat as he did so.

**Song 6 Not Meant To Be by Theory Of A Deadman**

Lavi sat with his head in his hands on Allen's bed. He had gotten into yet another fight with Lenalee and he needed to speak to his friend. He knew what Lenalee wanted and he knew there was no way he could give it to her. She wanted marriage and children….the whole family package. Lavi couldn't provide that for her even if he wanted to.

"She's always mad at me, Allen," he stated. "No matter what I do she's always mad."

"You can't change her mind?" Allen asked quietly.

"Heh…no. I'm starting to think maybe we're not meant to be," Lavi replied.

**Song 7 We Are Broken by Paramore**

Lavi's eyes flew open and he let out a groan before quickly closing them against the brightness. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious but he knew it must have been hours. It was late at night when he had fought with the Akuma and Lenalee, Allen and Kanda were along side him. He sat up and looked around. Laying on the dusty ground were the bodies of his friends. The Akuma had proved too much for them and they had all fallen in the battle. He wasn't sure if they were alive or dead. He just knew they were broken…as was he. Groaning he got to his feet and stumbled to his friends. He had to know if they were alive or dead. Before he got to them they let out various moans and sat up, looking around in confusion as to why they were still alive.

**Song 8 What's My Name by Rihanna**

Lavi didn't know what to do. He was pressed as far up against the wall as he could go with nowhere to run. He was an Exorcist! He fought Akuma! How did he find himself in this position? He looked around hoping to find some way to get out of the room but to no avail.

"Lavi…," the soft sexy voice of Lenalee said as she made her way towards him. She lightly swayed her hips as she came up to him. She was only wearing a tight white baby doll t-shirt and a very short skirt. She had her eyes set on the red head and she meant to have him, one way or another. Lavi wasn't sure what he should do. It was true he was attracted to the girl and often flirted with her but he never thought in a million years she would try to seduce him. Him! He was the playboy of The Black Order. How was it he was getting seduced by the green haired girl? Any other time he would have given in and accepted it…or so he would tell his friends. Truth was for all his boasting and skirt chasing Lavi was still a virgin.

**Song 9 Kristy Are You Doing Okay By The Offspring**

Lenalee watched from a distance as Lavi pulled his shirt sleeves down once more. Over the last couple months the redhead had become withdrawn and distant. She knew about his secret. She just didn't know what to say to him. How could someone so strong, so kind allow himself to be treated like that? She often wondered if he was doing okay when they were apart. She loved the redhead with all her heart but didn't know how to make him see it. She longed for the days when Lavi would joke and laugh with everyone. Even his bright smile had disappeared over time. Lenalee guessed training to be a bookman was a hard job but she never imagined the pain the old panda would put him through. The pain, the torture…his tears.

**Song 10 I Know You Want Me By Pitbull**

Lavi had been watching the green haired girl across the room for some time. He loved it when their eyes met, even if only for a brief moment. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. Glancing at her elder brother, Chief Komui, he threw caution to the wind and crossed the room to stand with her.

"Lavi?" Lenalee questioned when he stopped in front of her.

"I know you want me," he whispered into her ear as he leaned in close. "You know I want you." Lenalee's face turned bright red and she gave a nod.

"Of course I do," she replied. "I love you." Lavi wasted no time in snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her against him.

"Lets get out of here," he said. "I have a king sized mattress we can play."

"What about Komui?" Lenalee asked in concern. "And the others?"

"I don't care what they say," Lavi retorted. "I know you want me and that's all I need to know."

**A/N: Well there's my entry for the Shuffle Challenge! I may or may not make one of the drabbles into a full length fic. Let me know what ya think! If you get a chance after reading mine I would greatly appreciate it if you read my nee-chan, bloodytears87's entry as well. Arigatou! Ja ne!**


End file.
